O Pianista
by slowmotionsuicide.t
Summary: O que ninguém sabia era que em seu tempo livre William gostava de tocar piano. Ninguém, exceto Grell. Yaoi, William/Grell


_**Disclaimer:**__ Kuroshitsuji não me pertence. Se pertencesse o Alois existiria no mangá, e pelo menos William/Grell seria canon e explícito. _

_Mais uma fic minha de Kuroshitsuji... Completamente diferente da anterior. William/Grell é meu verdadeiro par preferido, talvez a frente de Claude/Alois, e eu adorei escrever essa fic. Embora ainda assim tenha ficado um tanto insegura quanto a ela..._

_Pra mim William e piano combinam muito, eu consigo imaginar perfeitamente ele tocando, e vocês?_

_Essa fic ficou mais comprida do que eu imaginava. Espero que gostem de ler tanto quanto eu gostei de escrever, e me avisem caso eu tenha deixado os personagens muito OOCs (coisa que eu sempre me esforço pra não fazer)._

_Nota: Depois que eu terminei de escrever que eu me lembrei que o Grell também usa luvas. Então vamos fingir que ele não usa, okay? rs_

_Boa leitura. :3_

xxx

O que ninguém sabia era que em seu tempo livre William gostava de tocar piano.

Ninguém, exceto Grell.

William era um grande apreciador de música clássica, tendo-a como a única coisa produzida por humanos da qual realmente gostava. Dentre todos os instrumentos, o que mais o aprazia era o piano. Fora o único que se dispôs a aprender a tocar. Desde muito novo praticava, e logo havia se tornado bom o suficiente para se comparar aos grandes compositores da história. Mas aquilo era apenas algo que gostava de fazer, e gastava o pouco tempo que tinha entre as árduas tarefas de um shinigami aprimorando ainda mais suas habilidades.

Grell podia jurar que às vezes, quando ele estava tocando piano, via-o sorrir.

A sala que utilizava era afastada das outras, como um canto perdido em um dos prédios em que os shinigamis costumavam ficar quando não estavam _trabalhando_. Tinha quase certeza que mais ninguém além dele e Grell a conhecia. Não havia nada naquela sala, exceto o piano, o banco do pianista e uma cadeira próxima a janela que Grell havia trazido um dia, e desde então ela lá permanecera. Mas era uma sala grande e espaçosa, tinha uma ótima acústica que tornava o som do piano ainda mais extasiante.

William não usava luvas enquanto tocava.

A primeira coisa que fazia ao entrar na sala era tirar suas luvas negras e guardá-las em um bolso do lado de dentro de seu paletó da mesma cor. Verificava se o instrumento estava afinado, e então se punha a tocar por um tempo, às vezes horas. O tempo todo Grell se fazia presente na sala, sentado em sua cadeira. _Apreciando._

Grell apreciava cada milésimo de segundo daqueles momentos.

Seus ouvidos eram preenchidos pelo suave som do piano, as diferentes melodias que William tocava despertavam nele diferentes sentimentos. Grell aprendera a entender William melhor dessa forma. Sabia como o outro shinigami estava se sentindo apenas pelo tipo de música que ele tocava. Às vezes as melodias eram mais melancólicas, outrora pareciam mais alegres. William tocava composições de diversos músicos, alguns muito conhecidos, outros nem tanto, mas também tocava as suas próprias. Grell não sabia nada sobre música, tampouco sobre piano, mas sempre reconhecia as melodias que o próprio William havia composto. E estas eram suas preferidas.

O som do piano lhe agradava mais do que qualquer outro, mas apenas quando William tocava.

Porém, outras coisas chamavam a sua atenção naqueles momentos, além das deliciosas melodias do piano. O próprio William tornava-se, mais do que nunca, o foco de sua visão durante aquele tempo. Grell gostava de admirar seu semblante enquanto tocava. Sempre concentrado no que estava fazendo, os olhos fixos nas teclas do instrumento, enquanto seus dedos habilidosos as dedilhavam. Mas o rosto de William sempre parecia sereno naquelas horas, sem carregar a expressão séria, quase mal humorada, que sempre mantinha quando estava fazendo qualquer outra coisa. Pelo menos quando Grell estava por perto.

Às vezes Grell se permitia fechar os olhos. Mesmo sem enxergar o pianista, sua imagem estava vívida em sua mente. Deixava-se devanear ao som das melodias. Por vezes, quando isso acontecia, sua mente o levava para caminhos obscuros. Pensamentos não tão inocentes vagavam em sua cabeça, e ele nada fazia para impedi-los. Agradava-lhe imaginar que a qualquer momento, William se levantaria daquele banco, e sem avisar iria até ele e o tomaria nos braços, puxando-o para um beijo que de casto, não teria nada. Gostava de imaginar que as mãos de William, as mesmas mãos sem luvas que tiravam tão belas melodias do piano, o tocariam de forma tão habilidosa quanto tocavam as teclas. Daria tudo para que pudesse senti-las de verdade, para que aqueles doces sonhos se tornassem realidade.

"Will..." disse quase em um gemido, em um desses momentos em que sua mente estava totalmente desviada do mundo exterior, tornando-se difícil discernir o que era real, e o que pertencia somente ao seu mundo de sonhos.

O som do piano cessou logo depois de algumas últimas teclas fora de ritmo serem tocadas. Aquela última nota se prolongou enquanto William mantinha seu dedo pressionando a tecla. Por fim relaxou, e deixou suas mãos caírem sobre seu colo. Seu rosto virou-se e seus olhos se direcionaram a Grell, agora desperto de seus devaneios pelas últimas notas distorcidas que haviam destruído a perfeição da melodia.

- Sutcliff - começou William, com a voz mansa, tentando esconder a irritação -Deixei bem claro que a condição para que eu permitisse a sua presença aqui quando eu estivesse tocando era que você ficasse em total e absoluto silêncio.

Grell abaixou a cabeça, deixando seus olhos se esconderem por baixo dos fios vermelhos de seus cabelos. "Desculpe, Will." disse em tom de súplica.

Ouviu o barulho do piano sendo fechado e lamentou pelo final daquelas agradáveis horas na companhia de William, momentos de puro deleite que não sabia dizer quando iriam se repetir. Talvez dentro de alguns dias, talvez só dali a alguns meses. Culpava-se por dessa vez o tempo ter sido tão curto. Suspirou tristemente ao se levantar de sua cadeira, e começou a dar passos arrastados em direção à porta. Olhou de relance para William enquanto passava por ele, este ainda estava de pé, agora de costas para o piano, vasculhava o bolso de dentro do paletó provavelmente a procura de suas luvas.

Grell teve a certeza de que as mãos de William jamais o tocariam.

Acelerou os passos até quase alcançar a porta, lutando contra lágrimas que estavam quase saindo de seus olhos. Não podia chorar, não na frente de William, não se humilharia até tal ponto. Alcançou a saída e segurou a maçaneta, quando ia girá-la na intenção de abrir a porta, algo o impediu.

A mão de William segurou a sua, entrelaçando seus dedos com os dele, segurando-a firme. Grell sentiu o ar lhe fugir dos pulmões por uma fração de segundo, e todo seu corpo pareceu amolecer. Se não fosse William segurando uma de suas mãos, e a outra apoiada na maçaneta, tinha certeza de que iria cair.

- Por que tanta pressa? – William perguntou calmo, nenhuma emoção podia ser ouvida em sua voz, como sempre.

Grell não conseguiu responder. Sua garganta estava travada e sua cabeça confusa. Todo o seu esforço estava dividido entre segurar as lágrimas que ainda insistiam em cair, e processar o fato de que William estava segurando sua mão. Sem aquelas malditas luvas impedindo que ele sentisse o toque da sua pele.

- Diga-me, Sutcliff. – William continuou, aproximando-se, e sussurrou no ouvido de seu subordinado. – No que estava pensando quando pronunciou meu nome?

Grell corou violentamente, seu rosto ficando quase da mesma cor que seus cabelos. Engoliu em seco e sentiu a força voltar ao seu corpo. Segurou a mão de William, apertando-a, como para garantir que ele não o soltaria, não iria a lugar nenhum. Em resposta, William o puxou de modo a ficar de frente para ele, e segurou sua cintura, deixando seus corpos muito próximos. Seus olhos verde-amarelados brilhantes por trás dos óculos se fixaram nos de Grell, por onde algumas lágrimas que estavam acumuladas finalmente se permitiram cair. William desprendeu sua mão da de Grell com facilidade, e usou seu polegar para secar as lágrimas.

Abraçou a cintura de Grell com os dois braços, juntando ainda mais seus corpos, mas não permitiu que ele quebrasse o contato visual.

- Estava pensando em mim da mesma forma que pensa naquele demônio nojento, Sutcliff? – perguntou em voz baixa.

- Não! – Grell respondeu quase em um grito.

Nunca. Grell jamais pensaria em William da mesma forma que pensava em Sebastian. O demônio era apenas um passatempo. Tentar seduzi-lo era um jogo. Não sentia nada por Sebastian, nada emocional pelo menos. Adoraria ter o demônio em seus braços por uma noite, _algumas_ noites talvez, mas não mais do que isso. Ele não precisava ouvir palavras doces de Sebastian. Não precisava que Sebastian sentisse algo além de prazer físico enquanto o tocava. Com Sebastian seria apenas sexo, e era puramente nisso que Grell pensava quando o via. Apenas sexo, desejo físico, sem paixão, sentimentos, ritmo e melodia. Sem aquela explosão de emoções. Não, não era dessa forma que pensava em William.

William sorriu discretamente. Um sorriso quase imperceptível que Grell só fora capaz de ver graças à proximidade de seu rosto com o do moreno. William o apertou ainda mais em seus braços, Grell mantinha os seus ao lado do corpo, sem coragem de corresponder o abraço.

- Diga-me, Sutcliff – começou novamente. – Por que gosta de me fazer companhia enquanto eu toco piano?

Grell hesitou, sentindo-se intimidado com o olhar fixo do moreno, e então respondeu.

- Gosto de ouvir você tocar. – disse baixo. – As melodias que você toca são lindas.

William aproximou mais seu rosto, e por uma fração de segundo Grell pensou que o moreno iria beijá-lo, mas este desviou o rosto, aproximando a boca de sua orelha. Grell sentiu todos os pelos de seu corpo se arrepiarem ao sentir a respiração de William. E então a sua voz, sussurrando:

- E o que mais?

O oxigênio fugiu dos pulmões de Grell novamente. O simples ato de inspirar o ar parecia mais difícil do que qualquer coisa. Sua cabeça parecia que iria explodir, e seu coração acelerava. Não tinha mais controle sobre seu próprio corpo. Ainda hesitante, e com certa dificuldade, levou suas mãos aos braços de William, segurando-os.

- Eu gosto de vê-lo tocar. – disse, impressionado com o fato de que estava conseguindo pronunciar as palavras claramente, sem gaguejar. – Você parece em paz, às vezes até feliz. Gosto de vê-lo assim.

William sorriu, dessa vez de forma mais aberta. Grell não podia ver seu rosto, mas sabia. E ouviu William sussurrar as mesmas palavras de antes, mas dessa vez de maneira mais... provocante. Sensual.

- E o que mais?

Grell não hesitou dessa vez.

- Gosto de ver como você toca. Como suas mãos, sem as luvas, dedilham sobre as teclas. Gosto de imaginar... de imaginar...

- Imaginar o que, _Grell_? – perguntou em mais um sussurro ao pé da orelha de Grell, pela primeira vez o chamando pelo nome.

Grell apertou seus braços em torno de William, como se estivesse com medo de cair. Seu queixo estava apoiado no ombro do moreno, seu rosto mais corado do que nunca antes, e ele tinha certeza de que William conseguia ouvir as batidas do seu coração. Esperou alguns segundos, tentando se recompor. Não podia deixar William vê-lo dessa forma por muito mais tempo.

- De imaginar essas suas ágeis mãos me tocando. Sentir o calor do seu corpo contra o meu...

Já estava feito. Em segundos Grell sentiu sua disposição voltando com tudo. Ainda sentia-se nervoso por tanta proximidade com o homem que vem sido o alvo de seu amor por tanto tempo, mas não iria mais deixar-se humilhar daquela forma. Não se mostraria tão fraco, tão frágil a William. Ainda corado, Grell sorriu, inicialmente tímido, mas conforme pronunciava as palavras, seu sorriso crescia, tornando-se quase malicioso.

- De imaginar você me dizendo o quão deslumbrante eu sou – continuou. Foi a vez de William deixar seu sorriso aumentar. Esse era o Grell que conhecia. Um arrogante maldito. – De imaginar você em mim, Will...

William se afastou apenas o suficiente para olhar Grell nos olhos novamente. Desvencilhou-se dos braços do ruivo e levou uma de suas mãos ao seu rosto. Um sorriso brilhava no rosto de cada um. O de William confiante, esbanjando arrogância. O de Grell, uma mistura entre tímido e malicioso. Um sorriso que apenas Grell podia mostrar, e apenas William podia ver.

- Acho que minha inspiração voltou. Vou poder compor uma nova melodia, algo que há muito eu não fazia. Como posso agradecê-lo pela ajuda? – perguntou, aproximando seu rosto de Grell, deixando suas testas se encostarem.

- Hmmm. – Os dentes afiados de Grell estavam totalmente amostra em seu sorriso. – Tenho muitas idéias sobre isso, Will.

- Deixe-me ouvi-las. – agora foi a vez de William sorrir maliciosamente. De fato, este era um lado de seu querido Will que Grell não conhecia. E o estava amando.

Mas uma dúvida ainda estava forte em sua cabeça. Algo parecia não estar certo. Aquilo tudo era muito repentino. Alguma coisa estava errada. Grell costumava ser exageradamente otimista, mas não podia deixar de ficar desconfiado naquela situação.

Sentiu William se aproximar, agora com a certeza de que iria beijá-lo, e então pôs as duas mãos sobre seu peito, o afastando. William o encarou com uma sobrancelha erguida.

- Qual o problema, Sutcliff? – perguntou, voltando a chamá-lo pelo sobrenome.

- O que você... Digo, por que...? – Grell não sabia como formular a pergunta.

- Por que estou fazendo isso? – William perguntou, o rosto agora sério novamente. Mas Grell podia jurar que via nele resquícios de preocupação. - Não sei, Sutcliff. Mas não minto ao dizer que você é minha inspiração. Por que outro motivo acha que o deixo permanecer aqui, no lugar aonde eu venho para ficar sozinho, longe de tudo, apenas eu e o piano? Gosto da sua presença. Eu não gosto é quando você me atrapalha, quando procrastina no seu serviço, e quando fica se atirando em cima daquele... _verme. _Ah, realmente não gosto de vê-lo perto de você. Eu sinto... Eu não sei o que eu sinto. Eu não entendo.

Grell ouviu todas aquelas palavras em completo silêncio. Estava tentando processar aquele amontoado de novas informações, mas sentia-se atordoado. Como se seu cérebro se recusasse a entender que William... gostava dele. Ele não havia dito com essas palavras, mas Grell entendera. Encaravam-se sem dizer mais nada, um silêncio torturante para William havia se instalado entre eles. Na cabeça de Grell, no entanto, conseguia escutar uma melodia. Era uma das músicas que William tocava no piano, a que Grell mais gostava. Ela era mais suave, lenta, mas não era triste. Aquela música sempre o fazia sentir algo diferente. Agora Grell sabia por quê.

- Sutcliff... _Grell_, posso...? – começou a pergunta, enquanto se aproximava de Grell, enlaçando-o pela cintura novamente. Seus rostos estavam próximos, sentiam a respiração um do outro.

- Deve... – Grell disse, quando suas bocas estavam a milímetros de distância uma da outra.

William juntou seus lábios e invadiu sua boca com sua língua, sem se importar em começar devagar. Grell correspondeu com igual intensidade, apenas tomando cuidado com seus dentes. Não queria machucar Will logo no primeiro beijo. Suas línguas disputavam, mas estava claro quem estava no controle. Os braços de William o envolveram ainda mais, uma mão se pondo a acariciar suas costas, enquanto a outra apertava o abraço em sua cintura. Os dois braços de Grell estavam sobre seus ombros, uma das mãos acariciando sua nuca.

Separaram-se apenas vários minutos depois, mais por consciência de que se não parassem naquele ponto eles iriam avançar muito rápido, do que por vontade. Grell gemeu em decepção, William continuou com a face séria, mas seus lábios estavam muito mais vermelhos que o normal.

Grell o abraçou fortemente, encostando a cabeça em seu peito, William retribuiu, e ficaram em silêncio por alguns poucos minutos.

- Grell – começou o moreno. – Deixe-me voltar ao piano.

Grell fez um muxoxo, não queria se desprender do abraço. Mas por outro lado, ansiava por ouvir uma nova melodia. Separou-se, libertando William de seus braços, e este logo se virou, caminhando em direção ao piano. Abriu-o novamente e sentou em seu banco. Grell o olhava fascinado, como sempre. E então também fez seu caminho, um pouco adiante de William, até a cadeira próxima a janela. Permitiu-se mudá-la de lugar, deixá-la mais próxima do pianista. Queria vê-lo mais de perto. William não mostrou-se incomodado com isso, pelo contrário, mais um de seus quase imperceptíveis sorrisos brotou em seus lábios, e ele fez sinal para que Grell se aproximasse ainda mais.

Grell sentou-se ao lado de William, queria tocá-lo, deitar a cabeça em seu ombro, mas temia que isso o atrapalhasse na hora de tocar, então resistiu a esses desejos. Quanto o silêncio absoluto se instalou novamente, William começou a tocar. Era uma melodia nova, mas que parecia estranhamente familiar para Grell. Reconhecia os sentimentos nela como se fossem os seus próprios.

William tocou por alguns minutos, a música era quase intoxicante para o outro shinigami, o deixando inebriado. Mas então ele parou de forma abrupta, antes de chegar ao final. Grell despertou de seu transe, sem entender o que estava acontecendo.

- O que houve? – Grell perguntou confuso.

- Só posso tocar até aqui. – respondeu sério.

- Por quê?

- Ela não está terminada. Creio que nunca irei terminá-la.

- Mas por quê? – Grell não conseguia entender por mais que pensasse. Até segundos atrás a música parecia estar indo tão bem...

William se virou e olhou o shinigami de cabelos vermelhos fixamente nos olhos.

– Ela não tem final. – disse sério.

Grell piscou algumas vezes, então pareceu entender. Sorriu de canto.

- Não sabia que você era tão romântico, Will. – disse riu, mostrando os dentes afiados novamente.

- Cale a boca. – William o repreendeu, ainda em tom sério, mas baixou a cabeça. Grell sorriu.

- Vamos embora, Will. – começou. – Quero sair daqui agora.

- Aonde você quer ir?

- Pra sua casa.

William sorriu de canto novamente e fechou o piano com cuidado. Levantou-se, sendo acompanhado pelo outro shinigami, e se pôs a caminhar em direção a porta. Foi a vez de Grell alcançá-lo e segurar sua mão, e não a soltou durante todo o caminho.

xxx

_Fim~ Postei no Nyah! e agora decidi postar aqui também. :3_

_Reviews? _


End file.
